


Lord English/Karkat Vantas Bullying

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: Dear wonderful anons, I ask you do click this pairing/plot device generator and write the first thing it says (unless, of course, it's not a work-safe prompt) <a href="http://asbestosnow.bravehost.com/homestuck.html">http://asbestosnow.bravehost.com/homestuck.html</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord English/Karkat Vantas Bullying

Lord English / Karkat Vantas  
Bullying  
Because I couldn't resist  
Forgive me if I fail  
Also Lord English has a british accent so read everything in that manner  
\---  
_______ [LE] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 1:54 --

CG: OH GOD  
CG: NOT YOU AGAIN  
CG: REALLY AFTER ALL THE FUCKING THINGS YOU HAVE DONE TO ME  
CG: I THINK THIS MAY BE THE WORST YET  
CG: LOOK AT ME I'M A FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE  
CG: I HAVE THE SAME BODY AS MISS BATSHIT BLIND GIRL AND EVEN MORE BATSHIT INSANE GIRL  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS  
CG: WHAT DID I DO WAS IT THE HORN PILE CAUSE I KEEP TELLING THAT ASSBITE TO GET HIS SHITTY HORNS OUT OF HERE BUT HE REFUSES  
LE: Oh Karkat, it's not so bad!  
LE: I mean, you look quite fetching as a lady!  
LE: Ahahahaha!  
CG: FUCK NO  
CG: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT DIDN'T I EXPLAIN  
CG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOURE DOING THIS  
LE: Silly silly boy! Or should I say girl? Or are trolls different in the way they refer to gender or  
CG: SHUT UP  
CG: FOR GRUBFUCKING CHRIST JUST SHUT UP  
LE: But it's so fun to torment you, my fellow!  
LE: Especially because you seem to be the only one who does believe in my existence! Somewhat, anyways.  
LE: Well, besides your friend on the horn pile there. He seems to be thinking he IS me. Ahahaha.  
CG: WELL FUCK OF COURSE I THINK YOU EXIST  
CG: WHY ELSE WOULD I BE SITTING HERE LOOKING LIKE THE OPPOSITE OF MY SUPERIOR SPECIES  
CG: THANK ME FOR PUTTING MYSELF INTO A PRIVATE CORNER  
CG: WHERE'S MY APPLAUSE, FUCKASS?  
CG: OH YES, I HEAR IT  
CG: THERE IT IS  
CG: BUT I ONLY BELIEVE YOU  
CG: BECAUSE YOU KEEP DOING THESE SHIT THINGS TO ME  
LE: Ahhhhh, Karkat. Always such a kidder. Hahaha!  
LE: You know you believed in me the moment you heard about me. :)  
LE: Of that I am quite! certain.  
LE: Besides, did you not understand me earlier?  
LE: I did say you seemed quite fetching as a lady!  
CG: YES I DID HEAR YOU  
CG: YOU STUPID FUCK  
CG: AND WHILE I SHOULD THANK YOU THE WHOLE THANKING THING ISN'T REALLY WORKING BECAUSE YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS ABOMINATION IN THE FIRST PLACE  
LE: What, you dislike being a lady?  
LE: What a surprise, you seem like the kind who'd LOVE being a lady!  
LE: Ahahahahahahahaha  
CG: FUCK  
CG: YOU  
LE: Aww, my dear, this is all in jest.  
LE: You know, like that...'black quadrant' you troll children seem to admire.  
CG: NO.  
CG: THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU ARE EVEN INVOLVED IN MY QUADRANTS  
CG: ESPECIALLY THE BLACK  
CG: I'D RATHER HAVE THAT SPINELESS WIMP TAVROS  
CG: THEN DEAL WITH YOU REGULARLY AS A KISMESIS  
CG: OR EVEN AN AUSPISTICE FOR FUCKS SAKE  
CG: WHOA HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO WHY IS MY BODY BACK TO NORMAL  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING OH HELL YOU ARE NOT TURNING ME INTO  
CG: ALDSJLSADFJKHFS  
CG: CRAPSHIT  
LE: Do you prefer this way, Karkat?  
LE: I must say, as an outsider...  
LE: ...You look very silly, with all that RED clothing!  
LE: Not quite your color, hm?  
LE: Ahahaha!  
LE: And those pink bows certainly add to your masculinity.  
CG: OH HOLY FLYING FUCK  
CG: THIS IS RIDICULOUS  
CG: THIS IS EVEN MORE RIDICULOUS THEN THE FUCKING COAT THAT YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT  
LE: Oh yes, my coat!  
LE: Can't find the poor thing. ):  
CG: GOOD  
LE: No, not good!  
LE: We both know how essential it is that I find it.  
LE: You mess with the wrong pockets and "BANG" there goes your universe!  
CG: SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT  
CG: WITH ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO BE I COMPLETELY FORGOT  
CG: SO IF YOU WOULD STOP WITH THIS INSANITY  
CG: I BET YOUR COAT WOULD BE OW HOLY FUCK  
CG: DID YOU REALLY FUCKING HAVE TO DO THAT  
CG: REALLY  
CG: NOW ALL THIS SHITTASTIC BLOOD IS ON THE FLOOR  
CG: YOUR INTERDIMENSIONAL PUNCHES FUCKING HURT  
LE: Yes, but they're the best way to tell you that I must go!  
LE: And they're the best way to bother you, seeing as now you have to clean up that mess.  
LE: And is that Vriska I hear coming around?  
LE: Hahaha, you better hurry up with that, Karkat!  
LE: I'm sure the red clothing I gave you will soak it up very well.  
LE: And they won't even need washing!  
LE: Ahahahahaha!  
CG: YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS  
\- _______ [LE] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --


End file.
